


Countless Possibilities

by BrokenBlackCat



Series: Vongola Drabble [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, Sawada Tsunayoshi Has Cloud Flames, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo, Varia Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo Xanxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlackCat/pseuds/BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Tsuna had thought that everything will still be okay, even when the whole story was restarted but then, an action of attack changes everything and the future was never the same.





	Countless Possibilities

There were many possibilities in the world. One change could make a difference to the future that everyone knew off. Sawada Tsunayoshi knew this was possible when he and Byakuran had talked about what happens at the end of the world.

No one knew, except them and Uni. Reborn had the potential to discover it but for all his inability to lie, Tsuna knew how to stray people's mind from the truth, especially when he wanted no one to know his secret. He also was not one to burden the others about the fact, regardless of how much he trusted his adviser. The same thought came from Sky Arcobaleno. She didn't tell anyone as well as the truth hurt. 

_If the truth was a cruel mistress, then a lie would be a nice lady._

The world was ending. No, rather, their universe was ending and a new universe would replace the old one. The characters were still the same. Byakuran was keen on this one. The only problem would be what their role would be in the new universe. It would be different and no one, except the three, would remember their past lives. It would somehow be a twisted story of reincarnation.

The young boss just never thought his destiny would change so much with one mere action. 

Tsuna didn't sense it.

Uni didn't see it.

Byakuran didn't expect it.

The world, definitely, was never ready for it.

.oxo.

Tsuna didn't know what to make of the situation he was in. He had seen many deaths in his past life, and he had known for a fact that being in mafia was like an invitation to Death, but he had never thought he would live to see his mother almost die right in front of his eyes. He never wished for his beloved mother, who stayed with him all his life, past life or not, to get caught in the darkness of the mafia.

If he did not know of his past life, then he would have been traumatized for life. No, that wasn't true. Even though he had his memories of his life as the Vongola Decimo, he still felt devastated at the sight of his mother in blood.

_Because this was his—the seal within his soul cracked and burst in purple flames scowling, roaring, growling **"mine mine mine mine MINE!"** —mother and no one should be allowed to hurt what's his._

His mind and flames kept on ringing _move move now_ but his body stood frozen in helplessness and fright. He had never felt so useless as he had just standing there as assassins shot Nana. Powerless in the form of the child, even when he had the knowledge of his previous skills, the ex mafia boss could only watch.

**Just a child, just a child. Why was he just a child?** >

_'Where are you, Reborn? Please someone help! Please!'_

"Tsu-kun," Nana gasped out, her shoulder bleeding at being shot. Her eyes were teary with fear and uncertainly, but her hand still reached out for her son. "Run!"

The small boy widened his eyes at the command and amber— _mixed in purple possessiveness and protectiveness—_ hues locked eyes with those teary yet determined caramel orbs. He held tightly to his mother and shook his head, tears already flowing like landslide. He didn't want to. _No, no, no!_

If his mother's fate was to die here, then Tsuna would gladly die with her. In his previous life, she stayed. Despite everything, she stayed. **With that welcoming smile**. He didn't what could have happened to him if it weren't for his mother. She was the only reason why Reborn was able to find a middle school student to train as a heir.

_**If Nana wasn't there, it was pointless for Tsuna to wait for Reborn and the others.** _

"Please, Tsu-kun," she pleaded weakly, trembling, her breathing hoarse in pain. "Please, Tsunayoshi. Just run...please."

The brunet shook his head in defiance again. His hyper intuition was working perfectly. He knew the assassins would be coming and he didn't want to leave his mother.

_Not for death. Never for her death._

Out of wits and ideas, Nana felt the weight of their tiny world crushing down and burning them. She had to be strong— ** _dormant lightning flames fought hard to activate for their, his sake—_**. She might not have an intuition like her son but she could hear the footsteps already. She needed to her son to come out of this nightmare alive. She was a mother and mothers always cared for their children's safety more than themselves.

_She stopped wishing for her husband to rescue them when Tsuna was the main target and her heart broke into pieces just realizing how no one would save them._

The woman took her small son at her arms and quickly ran towards the back door. Her son struggled to stop her as she decreased the distance from the back door. She ignored it and her injuries. No longer able to think of anything but saving her son. She used all of her strength to take her son to safety.

It was unfair. The young Sawada cried out in despair. He knew what she was doing and no matter how much he didn't want to leave her mother, he couldn't waste her efforts on taking him to the door. It would be disrespectful and disheartening as if he didn't appreciate what she was doing. It was like he was doing her injustice by staying there to die for her where she wanted him to live.

Wide and pleading as they could get, Nana's eyes showed determination to protect him. It was the last draw for Tsuna. Even now, he couldn't deny her mother's wishes no matter how they hurt him when she asked for so little.

He ran and ran like what his mother wanted, never turning around even once and it hurt so much. He cried so many tears. 

But there was nothing he could do about it and he could only cope by blaming someone. He was only human and as childish as it may sound, he felt as if his father was the reason for his mother's death.

And somehow, the buried resentment from his father in his first life surfaced. He never did have closure before. No one had notice his slight dislike for his father and Reborn was too busy to confront him about it so the dislike had become something more. It had become something he never he would have. **Hatred. Deep and burning loathing for his father.**

The boy raged. Raged to cope. To forget the pain. To survive the world in the streets. To get revenge. 

_**He raged to live.** _

It was ironic. He wanted to laugh really. People in the past had once told him he had the purest sky flames but now, he wondered if he had been tainted. He wondered if he was becoming more like Xanxus and other people he knew. He wondered if his sky flames were still the same or if they were becoming the color red, indigo or black.

Tsuna was living in the streets after all that happened. Sometimes, he had seen Yamamoto, Ryohei or Hibari in the area but he had never once tried to communicate to them. It would make him remember of the times when he was happy as the he was the Vongola Decimo and how his mother was still alive. It just made him more miserable.

He walked to one dark alley and watched out for preys that he could catch. He gripped onto the small knife in his pocket for reassurance that he was going to be fine. He had stolen the knife and other things he had from rich and stupid people, who came out at night. He had gotten good in stealing and it was his occupation to get the things he needed like money and food. He had been caught sometimes when he started but fortunately, it was never Hibari who caught him and he was able to escape, too.

He frowned slightly when his darkened eyes glanced at a figure. It was a male, possibly a ten years older than him but that was besides the point. His intuition was screaming he knew the other and he was not one to doubt his intuition. He quietly sneaked up to get a closer look and almost gasped loudly when he had realized what was familiar about the guy.

_(Somewhere, his flames— **cold cold cloud, drifting aloof, hiding the warmth of acceptance and harmony** —pulsed in anticipation and knew instantly that this was his Sky.)_

It was Xanxus, a younger version of the one he had fought for the Vongola rings. He knew the scowling face anymore but what he was doing in Japan was what he wanted to know. Though, he made a mistake to step forward more.

"Who's there?!" the black-haired teen snarled and looked at the Tsuna's direction. He glared fiercely and normally, the brunet would have flinched though, instead, he felt nothing and his face was blank. "What the hell do you want, trash?!"

"That's what I should be asking you," the normally soft and warm voice was now hardened and cold, uncaring and detached from the world. It made the child wonder when had he been this cold. _When had he not cared? When had he become something alike to a cloud?_ "You're not from here."

"So what is it in you, trash? I can fucking go to wherever I want!"

"This is my territory so scram!" Tsuna growled as his eyes turned a deep orange— _always with the hinted purple—_.

He knew Xanxus and his personality already due to his past, but it didn't mean he would treat him differently. This was his area, his property, his place to own— **his, damnit!—** and he would be damn if he let just about anyone in.

Dark red eyes narrowed in anger, "Are you ordering me, you piece of shit?!"

"What if I am?" orange eyes maintain a glaring contest to red eyes. The young Sawada knew that he would be close to death for challenging someone like Xanxus, but he didn't care. It was better than giving up the only thing he had left in his life. 

It was really saddening how his life was dark and lonely.

Half expecting the other to shoot him and be done with it, the brunet scowled and growled in defiance. His body readied for a battle he knew he couldn't win but would fight in the end. 

To his surprise, the older male smirked in triumph. "Guess coming to this country was worth it after all," he muttered lowly and sneered at the younger boy. "Trash, you're lucky I'm being considerate today. I won't kill you for your rudeness."

Xanxus turned his back and started moving. "Oi, trash, remember my name well. It is Xanxus!" he paused, glancing at the still frozen boy and continued on his way, leaving a rather confused Tsuna.

_(But his Cloud Flames, oh, they knew. The courtship of a Cloud and Sky. How they knew it and longed for it.)_

It didn't take long before the brunet decided that he was hallucinating and he needed to rest. He was rather content with his state of living in the streets that he had never once went back to his house. It sent him too many memories he rather not remembered.

After more days of staying at that location, Tsuna was attacked by no other than Xanxus in all his glory and gun. He wanted to curse his stupidity at thinking it was just a hallucination. He might have made an escape by now. "What do you want?!" he glared in warning though it did nothing but amuse the other.

"I want you to fucking repay me for being rude," the leader of Varia said with arrogance and got a flat-out refusal from the boy. "I won't take a fucking no, trash."

"No," Tsuna still refused, keeping his eyes to the other and challenging to say otherwise.

Xanxus walked closer to him and overwhelmed the younger male with his tall size. "I'll make you my damn Cloud Guardian whether you want it or not, trash," the statement froze Tsuna. THE Xanxus wanted HIM as a Cloud Guardian. His flames were not even like that... _or were they?_ He had never once tried out his flames after he left home. Was it even possible for someone's flames to change by circumstances?

"No," still, the brunet denied the other. He was certain that if Xanxus knew he was one of the candidate for the Vongola Decimo then he would kill him and he was not talking that chance. His mother died for him so he was going to live for her.

"Like I said, piece of shit," Xanxus smirked and quickly knocked him. "I won't take no as a fucking answer."

It was too fast for Tsuna to react. His body had never have the proper training so he was not going to be able to win against someone trained since birth like Xanxus. His vision was darkening and the only thing he had felt after he fell unconscious was the arm of a strong man.

That was how he was shipped to the Varia Headquarters.

_(His flames danced in glee when the bond grew stronger and laughed at their human's stubbornness at not denying the obvious.)_

.oxo.

Living in streets was nothing compared to living in Varia Headquarters. Tsuna never had time to relax because there was always an attack and he had always been trying to escape since day one. He never got why Xanxus even wanted him to be the Cloud Guardian.

He was just a simple street kid who the other met by chance. Sure, he had potential to be a great assassin but that was it. He didn't even show sign of following any of his leader's orders.

He never even called Xanxus as boss, no matter how long time had passed.

Yet the Varia Leader still let him by his side and no matter how Tsubna hated to admit it but he was part of the Varia now. He was neither the Vongola Decimo nor Dame-Tsuna. He was simply the Varia's Cloud Guardian.

And the other member of the Varia agreed with that claim. He was theirs and it was the first time he had seen how much possessiveness the Varia had to what they think was theirs. He was not allowed to leave the Varia and he was not allowed to betray the Varia, regardless of his true identity.

_("I don't care what you want," crimson blood orb locked in his wide-eyed amber hues and he couldn't look away. "You're mine. Try to escape and I'll capture you myself. Try to die and I'll kill you myself. Try to rot and I'll ruin you myself. You're mine, trash. I get to decide what happens to you.")_

When the Ring Battle began and Tsuna was revealed as the Cloud Guardian, there were many uproars, mostly from Iemitsu. His father claimed him to be the Vongola Decimo and that he was not Varia material. In all honesty, Tsuna was boiling with angry at the sight of father. What Iemitsu said was the thing that made him snap and caused him to forever be the Varia's possession.

"Shut up!" he glared with hatred at his father and he felt the buried emotions he had hid in his heart to surface. "Don't act as if you know when you don't! You were never home! You were never there when I grew up! You never knew me personally because you always leave! You were not even there when Okaa-san needed you the most! You weren't there when Okaa-san died!"

He was hitting every hurtful mark but he didn't care. Too much anger had been piled up in him that he needed to explode.

"You don't know anything about me or that Okaa-san died in front of me! You don't know that I had already have my share of kills! You don't know that I've lived in the streets before Xanxus found me! You don't know anything so don't act like you do and just shut up!"

"Nice one, trash," smirked Xanxus. Behind him, the other members of the Varia were also wearing their own smirk.

There was no denying it anymore. Anyone could see that Tsuna would never be the Vongola Decimo and that Xanxus was the only heir willing. That time, the future was different. Tsuna was not the Vongola Decimo and he had never met his Guardians and instead, he had became a Guardian and the Guardian of the Varia at that.

.oxo.

_Tsuna smiled slightly at Byakuran and Uni. They both returned it with tense smiles and he knew they knew how far he had truly fallen._

_"I never thought that you would be the Cloud Guardian of the Varia or that Xanxus would be the Vongola Decimo," Uni started with a look of understanding. "But I guess it's a given with how your life was like in this time."_

_Her expression stiffened and she looked down in shame. "Even I didn't expect myself to lead the Varia after Xanxus took over the Vongola or for Byakuran to take the rule of a ruin Sky Arcobaleno," she whispered softly, her voice carrying a weight the three of them knew the price._

_"It's such a mysterious thing," Byakuran commented a little seriously. "I had known you wouldn't be the Vongola Decimo but to see you fall and two of us following like domino effect, I've never thought I lived to see it."_

_Tsuna laughed humorlessly, "Guess there's just countless possibilities that even we are not prepared for, huh?"_

_Uni sent a sad smile and agreed to the statement while Byakuran smirked that didn't reach his eyes._

_**"Now, what kind of change will happen in the next life?"** _


End file.
